gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 588
Blue Planet (青い星'', Aoi Hoshi'') is the 588th chapter of the Gintama ''series. Primarily focusing on Kagura’s resolve to protect everyone, the Yorozuya continues to fight the berserk Kamui. Story Stating their intent to not allow any more death, Shinpachi blocks Kamui’s move. Echoing Shinpachi’s thought, Kagura tells her brother her determination to save him no matter what, and hopes he does not lose to his Yato blood either. Ignoring the words, the frenzied Yato flings Kagura off his back and kicks Shinpachi away. Spotting Umibouzu on a leaving Sadaharu, Kamui began to give chase but was held back by Kagura. Although Shinpachi tries to launch an attack using this opening, Kamui easily brush it off by sending Kagura right at Shinpachi with his kick. Spectating the battle, the wounded Abuto is reminded of Shinpachi’s words back in Yoshiwara; he is awed by the duo’s resilience to protect everyone despite their current ability limitations. On the other hand, Kagura and Shinpachi begin to reflect on their words after their battle against Abuto back then. Although clearly not a match of Kamui in his current state, they refuse to give up despite their injuries. With minds set to become even stronger than before in order to not lose anymore, the determined duo continues to hold back Kamui, stopping his pursuit of Umibouzu. Flashbacks are seen, starting with Kouka telling a young Kagura about Earth Umibouzu once mentioned to her; Kouka was convinced that the baldy had already forgotten about his words to bring the whole family over there. Pondering for a moment, Kagura cheerfully promised they will go to Earth as a family once Kouka is healed. Kouka was skeptic about it as she recalls on the father and son fight previously. However, Kagura reassured her their return and told her to rest in order to get better. Before Kagura left the room, Kouka thanked her for her presence and urged her to find a family like herself in the future. Kagura is later seen standing by Kouka’s grave before she leaves for Earth. Although their family didn’t manage to be together in the end, Kagura told her deceased mother that she has found the family during her stay on the blue planet as she advised. The scene then cuts back to the present, where Kagura is slammed onto the ground. As Kamui poses to punch her, Gintoki manages to stand up and immobilises his right fist from the back, with Shinpachi doing the same to the left fist. While Kamui kicks the both of them away, Kagura charges at him. Continuing the words to her mother, Kagura promises to stick with her two families through thick and thin. As she punches Kamui right in the stomach, she receives a counterattack kick from her brother. Quotes * '''Kagura:' Kamui. I will not let anything else be taken. I will not let anything else be lost. I am... The Yorozuya will protect the last name remaining inside you, Idiot Big Brother!! So you... Can't lose to yourself either!! * Kouka: (To a young Kagura) ... And if there comes a day when you have a family of your own, please have it be a family like that. It's okay with they're idiots or morons, just, for the fun times and the painful times... People that will stay with you. People that will stay by each other's side. Find people like that. * Kagura: (In her thoughts) Mommy, in the end, our family was not able to go to Earth. But I found them on that blue planet... Some incredible idiots and morons. A Yorozuya. So I won't lose. If I can be by their side and laugh together... If I can be next to them and struggle together, I will laugh and struggle too, next to my family! Characters Characters in order of appearance # Kamui # Shimura Shinpachi # Kagura # Sadaharu # Umibouzu # Abuto # Tokugawa Shige Shige (In flashbacks, briefly) # Sasaki Isaburo(In flashbacks, briefly) # Kouka (In flashbacks) # Sakata Gintoki Category:Chapters